


A Couple of Soul Eater Skits

by Pokejedservo



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: Hey folks I just did a couple of comedic little Soul Eater skits.The first is one is set at Black Star & Tsubaki's house as Soul is there to spend the night to give Maka & Crona some quality time alone. And after a misunderstanding or two regarding Soul's sleeping arrangements, Black Stars wonders if he can get some quality time with Maka too.The 2nd one is at the Study Hall at the DWMA in which Tsubaki finds Liz there and they get to bond over how they are often the babysitters of their respective meisters in which Liz & Tsubaki do get a bit closer. This skit even comes up with a "choose your own ending" as it comes with 3 different endings.





	A Couple of Soul Eater Skits

A couple of Soul Eater Skits

[Skit 1]

(One night as Soul Eater Evans is at Black Star & Tsubaki’s place as he is spending the night there for a sleepover, currently it is starting to get late and as we see Soul with Black Star on the couch.)

Black Star: Ah yeah this has been fun, though Soul as much I like to have you here. What was the reason why you wanted to come over for a sleepover again?

Soul: Heh you forgot about it already Black Star? Okay then, you see, I’m spending the night here with you two while Maka gets to spend some quality time with Crona. Those two are probably still cleaning around the house even as we speak.

Black Star: Oh… really?

Tsubaki (who was nearby): Oh I dunno Soul; I think it’s very sweet that Maka and Crona are getting along so well.

Soul: Well yeah I suppose it is rather nice that those are getting along.

Black Star (uneasy): Yeah… I suppose it is nice…

Tsubaki: Alright you two, it is getting late. We should get ready for bed.

Black Star: Alright Tsubaki… though say Soul? Where are you going to sleep tonight?

Soul: Oh… well… that is actually a good question…

Black Star: Oh I have an idea … (as he places his arm on Soul in a cheerful voice) you can sleep with me Soul.

Soul: Well I suppose that is an option.

(Though, Tsubaki is slightly surprised by this turn of events.)

Tsubaki (thinking): I suppose this is cute though a bit odd, in which this is not the first time I could say that about Black Star, really not the first time at all.

Tsubaki: Now boys let us try to discuss a little more about what we are going to do about Soul’s sleeping arrangements, okay?

Black Star: Okay I guess… hey I know Soul, how about you sleep with Tsubaki?

(Both Soul & Tsubaki were a little surprised and slightly red in the face by what Black Star just said.)

Tsubaki: EH?!

Soul: Oh… oh really?

Black Star: Yeah Soul I mean I’m sure a cool guy like you can do all sorts of fun things with Tsubaki in bed.

Soul (lewd grin): Eh heh heh oh indeed I could Black Star, indeed I could heh heh heh… Oh Black Star you truly are a great pal.

Black Star: Thanks Soul, though do you need any extra pillows before you go to bed?

Soul: Oh Black Star my boy with Tsubaki around I won’t need any extra pillows.

Black Star: Hmm? What do you mean by that Soul?

Tsubaki (left eye twitching, glaring at Soul): Yes Soul what do you mean by that?

Soul: AH!

(Then Soul immediately hid behind Black Star.)

Soul (very nervous): Oh well… I uh… I uh… uh… what I meant to say is… *ahem*

Soul (trying to sound firm & serious): Black Star that was very inappropriate of you, you should be ashamed of yourself young man.

Black Star: Oh uh…. I’m… sorry?

Soul: What I meant to say I think I will sleep on the couch tonight, I figured that would be alright.

Tsubaki: Yes it would Soul that’s what I thought you said.

(Now as Tsubaki gets a little closer to the boys she has a big smile on her face but with a rather tranquil fury tone in her voice.)

Tsubaki: Black Star, sweetie?

Black Star: Eh… yes Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Please consult with me before you try to come up with sleeping arrangements with our guests in the future. Do I make myself clear?

Black Star: Eh… yes ma’am.

Tsubaki: And Soul?

Soul (really nervous): Eh… ye…yes Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Try anything funny with me tonight and we will be having wiener slices for breakfast tomorrow morning, if you like Soul you can help.

Black Star: Oh that sounds so yummy; you should totally help her out Soul.

Soul: AH! BLACKSTAR?! Eh… what I mean is… that is okay Tsubaki, I’ll just make myself a little something in the morning I wouldn’t want to be a burden. 

Tsubaki: Ah that’s nice, well good night you two.

Soul: Yeah good night…

(As Tsubaki was going to head to her room and Soul was going to be getting a pillow for the couch until…)

Black Star: Say uh… hey you two, before we go to bed can I ask you something Soul?

Soul: Uh… yeah, sure Black Star, what’s up?

Black Star: Well you know Soul, about how Maka and Crona are at your place together tonight.

Soul: Yeah?

Black Star: Well you see I was just wondering if maybe I… could do something like that… well… with… Maka.

Soul: Really? Well I’m not sure what would Maka think about that…

Tsubaki: Black Star, you look a little nervous, are you okay?

Black Star (slight blush): Oh uh… no, I’m fine Tsubaki, I’m fine! (as Black Star twiddles his thumbs and his face is a bit more red) Well you see Soul I… well… you know that Maka and I go a long way back since we were little and… I… I was wondering if I could have some quality time with Maka.

(Then Soul gets a nice playful smirk as Tsubaki gets a nice big smile seeing Black Star like this.)

Soul: Eh hee hee hee, oh Black Star you really are sweet on Maka are you? Oh that does explain a few things…

Tsubaki: Aw… this is so adorable.

Black Star (completely red in the face): AH! N...NO! No it’s…its… n…n…not like that at all honest! I… I was just… just wondering if I could have a little sleepover with Maka that is all.

Soul: Okay Black Star I suppose a little something could be arranged, isn’t that right Tsubaki?

Black Star: *gasp* Really?

Tsubaki: Oh yes I’m sure we can come up with something.

Black Star: YAY! (as he regains his composure) Uh… what I mean is that would be nice, good night you two.

Soul & Tsubaki: Good night Black Star.

(Then as Black Star heads to his room, Tsubaki and Soul are still in this scene.)

Tsubaki: Aw it’s so sweet to see Black Star like this.

Soul: Yeah that was cute… (then Soul gets a little smirk then puts his left hand on Tsubaki’s hips) Ah Tsubaki it’s so nice to see our little ones get so grown up huh?

Tsubaki (with a playful smirk): Why yes Soul it is indeed nice… now, that being said… just what were your intentions with that left hand, hmm?

Soul (nervously as he gets his hand off her): Oh… well I… I uh… oh not much I was going to go get an additional pillow as I will be sleeping on the couch tonight, good night Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Good night Soul.

[Skit 2] 

(One afternoon at the DWMA, Tsubaki was walking about until she noticed Liz looking a little stressed out at one of the nearby tables at the Study Hall.)

Tsubaki: Hey there Liz.

Liz: Oh… uh… hey Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: What’s up Liz is something wrong?

Liz: Oh its okay Tsubaki, I was just recovering from another one of my headaches.

Tsubaki: Headaches? Why would you be having headaches Liz?

Liz: *tch* What do you think? Been listening to Kid going on and on about his symmetry obsession. Oh don’t get me wrong Tsubaki it’s great that my little sister Patty get to live the high life as being the weapons of Lord Death’s son but it does come with a price… namely my sanity. Hell it’s usually the only reason why I put up with Kid is because of that. Oh Tsubaki in retrospect it’s practically a miracle that I haven’t ODed on Migraine Medication yet. 

Tsubaki: There, there Liz I’m sure it will be okay… Though I do know where you are coming from, I’m the weapon of Black Star and while he can be a sweet well-meaning little boy he… can be quite the handful.

Liz: Handful huh? Heh that is putting it mildly but I do know what you mean. That hyper-active little munchkin is probably one Sugar Rush away from wrecking this place.

Tsubaki (suddenly scared): AH! Please don’t remind me of that! I still get Night Terrors from the last time Black Star had too much sugar.

Liz (Surprised): Oh uh… sorry about that Tsubaki.

Tsubaki (as she is trying to calm down): I...Its okay Liz, I’m fine, really, I’m okay now.

Liz: Okay, still one other little drawback about Patty and I living the high-life is that I can’t try to sneak some booze in here otherwise I would so be getting hammered right now. 

Tsubaki: You know Liz you really shouldn’t be drinking alcoholic beverages, regardless of your status.

Liz: Heh heh gee Tsubaki for someone who is training to be a Shinobi you can be such a goody-goody, it’s kind of cute actually.

Tsubaki: Well thanks, but still getting intoxicated can be dangerous to your well-being and the well-being of others. Not to mention how it can be very counter-productive in our line of work.

Liz: Well alright Tsubaki I do see what you mean. After all before Patty and I became Kid’s weapons we use to be homeless in the dark streets of New York. A couple of cute shapely young ladies in some of the more crime-infested parts of the city getting a little tipsy, what can possibly go wrong, right?

Tsubaki (concerned): I see… I’m sorry to hear that.

Liz: It’s okay Tsubaki, I’m fine, besides both Patty and I were able to take care of ourselves just fine.

Tsubaki: Well that is good to hear Liz, still I do understand what you mean about how being the babysitter of a smaller well-meaning but overzealous meister for sure. *ahem* “No Black Star put that down!” “Black Star please don’t put that in your mouth.” “AH! Please come down from there Black Star!” “Black Star that is not supposed to go there!”

Liz (having a good laugh): Ah yeah I know what you mean there… “Yes Kid, darn those trees for not being symmetrical enough.” “Yes Kid, all the Toilet Paper Rolls are installed properly.” “Yes Kid, for the 8th time this week your suit is nice & symmetrical.” “Yes Kid, Patty and I’s racks are perfectly symmetrical enough thank you very much!”

Tsubaki: Heh heh oh really? Wait did that last part actually happen?

Liz: Uh-huh, remind me again why drinking is such a bad thing? Okay Tsubaki, still it’s a shame you are such a good girl on this issue. I was hoping that we go get some drinks sometime.

Tsubaki: Oh we can do that Liz, but I would prefer Tea instead. Though I suppose we could go to Uncle Bob’s Rumba Coffee House.

Liz: Oh I can do that, sure Tsubaki I would love to have some Coffee with you.

Tsubaki: Aw thank you Liz, though about Kid well… has he ever seen a therapist about some of his… issues.

Liz: Heh funny you should ask that, because I asked his father Lord Death the same question and this is the response I get.

(Then we see a flashback where Liz is consulting with Lord Death on this issue.)

Lord Death: Have I tried therapy for my dear son? *shudders* Oh yes I have, several times, none of those times ever worked well at all.

Liz: Oh really?

Lord Death: Oh yes one of them is currently suing me for severe psychological damage, one of them is in a Straight Jacket at a Local Asylum even as we speak, one of them almost shot himself and one of those Therapists I hired is still missing.

Liz (shocked): Oh… I… I see…

Lord Death: Oh yes and those were just examples! However to come to think of it Liz I do admire how you and your dear sister Patty have been so dedicated & resilient to my dear son despite his… issues. Most of the people I hired to be with him are normally suicidal and/or clinically insane by now so kudos to you two. *beat* Oh dear, I’ve said way too much, my apologies.

Liz: Oh that is alright Lord Death sir… wow if Kid is this damaging to therapists I doubt I would want to see how therapists would fare against someone like Excalibur.

Lord Death: *shudder* Oh trust me Liz you don’t, oh I remember that dreadful night. There were no survivors.

(Then as Liz’s mouth gapes in shock the flashback ends as Tsubaki is a bit spooked by this little story.)

Tsubaki: Well that is a little surprising.

Liz: Yeah it is it’s probably for the best to just not think about it.

Tsubaki: Oh I won’t argue with you there. But still Liz I do understand what you are going through about how stressful our line of work can be and I think I can help you.

Liz: Really?

Tsubaki: Ah yes I have learned how to remain calm despite my dear little Meister’s antics and not let the stress get to you too much. I admit my system may not be perfect but it can make a substantial amount of progress in maintaining good mental health. And I for one would like to help you.

Liz: You… you will?

Tsubaki (holding Liz’s hands): Oh yes I will Liz, after all you are my friend and what are friends for? So yes I would love to help a dear friend like you Liz.

(Then Liz is suddenly overjoyed)

Liz (excitedly waving her arms): AH!

(Liz is suddenly rampantly kissing a rather surprised Tsubaki’s face for a few seconds until Liz is making out with Tsubaki while Liz is feeling up Tsubaki’s booty, then as Liz is holding Tsubaki in quite the embrace.)

Liz: Oh Tsubaki you are so good to me, I should totally repay you.

Tsubaki (flustered): Oh well… well… I… I suppose we could come up with something.

[If Death the Kid was there]

(Now Liz & Tsubaki notice Death the Kid nearby and all 3 of them were a bit shocked at seeing each-other like this.)

Liz: Oh uh… Kid what are you doing here?

Liz (under her breath): An uh… how long were you there?

Kid: Oh uh Lez… I MEAN LIZ! I… I was just wondering where you were so I came here to check up on you. Now rest assured while I was a bit surprised by your alternative lifestyle it would not cause any trouble with your employment here after all it would be improper to do otherwise.

Liz: That and you would get in trouble for discriminatory practices and that you would lose out on that symmetry thing that Patty and I have with you.

Kid: Well yes that is true, anyways Liz does Patty know about this? *beat* Would Patty know about this?

(Then Liz glares at Kid for that.)

Tsuabki: Uh what are you saying Kid?

Liz: Yes Kid what are you saying? 

Kid: Oh well… well… look at the time; I must be off now, farewell ladies.

[If Black Star was there]

(Now Liz & Tsubaki noticed Black Star nearby and were rather shocked to see him, but Black Star is perfectly calm & chill about this situation.)

Tsubaki: Oh uh… Bla… Black Star what are you doing here?

Liz: Yeah Black Star you do seem to be awfully calm.

Black Star: Oh why wouldn’t I be? Trust me Liz you are totally not the first girl to ever make out with Tsubaki.

Liz (smirking at Tsubaki): Oh really?

Black Star: Ah yes Tsubaki can be really popular with the other Kunoichi at the Hot Springs, why I remember this one time she was with those two girls from Senran…

(Then Tsubaki quickly covered Black Star’s mouth muffling his voice.)

Tsubaki: Oh uh… uh… please don’t mind Black Star, he means well but he does see things every now & then I think you understand.

[If Soul is there]

(Then we see Liz & Tsubaki surprised to see Soul nearby while Soul is intently watching the two ladies with a nosebleed and a big lewd grin on his face.)

Soul: Oh please don’t mind me you two oh please Liz do go back to making out with and feeling up Tsubaki.

(Then Liz & Tsubaki glare at him for that.)

Soul: Well uh… what I mean is I should be going now and leave you two be, farewell.

Liz: You do realize you are so going to get a Maka-Chop for this right?

Soul (offscreen): Yeah that is true.

Liz: So Tsubaki, how long do you think it will be until he gets that’s that Maka-Chop?

Tsubaki: He forgot to wipe the blood off his nose, it’ll be within seconds.

Soul (os): Oh uh… hey Maka… *gets Maka Chopped* OW!

Liz: Wow, you’re good.

Tsubaki (cutesy smile): I know.

END


End file.
